


Pleasure

by moomoomeep



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, late night drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoomeep/pseuds/moomoomeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to turn in,” Edward says before lowering his voice so only Adewale can hear. “Once you have given the night watch their assignments, I ask for you to join me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn’t much but I just wanted to start with something simple so I can get back into the swing of writing after my long hiatus. I don’t usually write smut, but I hope you guys enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

“Captain, we should consider anchoring for the night. The crew is beginning to bucker down.”

Edward lowly hums his agreement. This day has been an eventful one, filled with many battles against the Spanish fleet and sailing halfway across the Caribbean to sell the haul to the best buyer. He is exhausted and he knows his crew is feeling the same way as he watches some of them nod off while doing simple tasks around the ship—hell, one man was nearly thrown overboard after falling asleep while swabbing the deck!

“Aye,” he responds to Adewale, watching as one of his crew lies down in an empty crate. “But, where? The Spanish are crawling across these waters.”

“I admit I am still searching for the right location. Ideally, we should dock in an alcove, though anywhere out of view will suffice so long as we are _not disturbed_.”

A slow smirk crawls across Edward’s face as he feels Adewale’s gaze roaming over his body and resists the urge to shiver with anticipation. He and Ade have been fucking ever since a Spanish Galleon nearly tore The Jackdaw apart many months ago. A desperate victory kiss turned into a passionate fuck, one of which Edward has not experienced with any of his past partners. Since that night, the pair has lent each other release whenever there is time.

“In that case,” Edward says, turning to meet Adewale’s hungry expression with one of his own. “We should hurry then.”

Adewale hums. “Aye, Captain,” he practically purrs and Edward has to grip The Jackdaw’s wheel tighter in order to prevent his knees from buckling.

Edward turns his gaze back to the sea and they sail for another twenty minutes before finally spotting a deserted island to the east. While it is not the ideal location, considering how it is the only land mass for miles, it will have to do for tonight. Edward steers the ship along the shoreline before the anchor is dropped, which is met by a round of applause and cheers from the crew. He releases the wheel and turns to Adewale, who is watching the crew quickly finish their tasks and head below deck.

“I’m going to turn in,” Edward says before lowering his voice so only Adewale can hear. “Once you have given the night watch their assignments, I ask for you to join me.”

Adewale nods. “As you wish.”

Edward hums, pleased. “I await your arrival,” he says, giving Adewale a once over before turning and heading to his cabin, not bothering to conceal his grin when he feels eyes burning holes into his back.

He nods to his crew, who bid him a goodnight, and enters his cabin, making sure to shut the door behind him. Edward stretches and heads straight for his armory, first removing his weapons and storing them in the proper location before working on pealing his armor and robes away from his sweaty body. He is working on removing his underclothes when he feels strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him against and firm, muscled body.

Edward smiles and grinds back against Adewale, who groans low in his ear. He hums and laughs when Adewale bites at the place where his neck and shoulder before his tongue runs over the marks his teeth made.

“Well, well, someone sure is eager,” Edward teases, his breath catching when Adewale’s arms wrap tighter around him.

Adewale snorts. “Do not act as though you were not interested earlier.”

Edward grins. He turns in Adewale’s arms and kisses him, harsh and demanding. They kiss roughly, hands eagerly tearing at clothes until rough, calloused skin is exposed. Edward rakes his nails over Adewale’s arms, groaning low in his throat when large hands grip his ass. He kicks off his boots before resting his hands on Adewale’s chest, gently nudging him until he begins slowly walking backwards. Edward waits until he feels the back of Adewale’s knees hit his desk chair before breaking their kiss and shoving him backwards. He quickly strips out of his pants, leaving himself completely exposed, and tosses them aside before climbing into Adewale’s lap and rejoining their mouths together.

Adewale places his left hand in the center of Edward’s back to steady him before leaning forward. He breaks their kiss so he can rummage through the desk drawers for the oil that they set aside for their personal use while Edward runs his lips and tongue over every inch of Adewale’s body that he can reach, nipping and sucking at the skin on his neck. Adewale hums appreciatively and kisses Edward’s mouth again when he finds the oil, shifting carefully so they can return to their original position without upsetting the chair or themselves.

Edward breaks the kiss and plucks the oil from Adewale’s hands. He pops the top and pours a generous amount on his fingers before reaching behind himself. _“Fuck,”_ he groans, leaning forward and pressing his forehead into Adewale’s neck as he slowly opens himself up. He feels Adewale’s hands run across his body as he rocks back against his fingers, groans and whines growing louder with each one added.

When he feels he is prepped enough, Edward removes his fingers and frees Adewale’s erection from his pants, listening as he sighs in relief. He pours another generous amount of oil into his palm before casting the empty bottle aside and wrapping his slicked hand around Adewale’s length, slowly stroking up and down. Adewale’s head thuds against the back of the chair as he thrusts into Edward’s hand, his eyes fluttering closed and his mouth slacked with silent moans.

Edward releases Adewale’s dick once it is slicked, much to the other’s displeasure. He shifts, bracing his hands on Adewale’s shoulders and positing himself before slowly sinking down. Edward’s eyes fall closed at the intensity of the pleasure he feels while he listens to Adewale swear under his breath in his native language. He continues until he is fully seated before opening his eyes and drinking in Adewale’s lustful expression. He leans forward and they kiss, taking a brief moment to revel in being reconnected after so long before Edward moves, slowly at first, but he quickly speeds up.

They fuck, rough and hard. Edward closes his eyes and throws his head back, moaning louder with each passing minute as he fucks himself on Adewale’s dick. He chokes and whines when he feels Adewale’s hand wrap around his length, jerking him once, twice, until Edward’s entire body tenses before he comes, covering both his and Adewale’s stomachs with his seed. Adewale thrusts into Edward a few more times before he comes deep inside, causing Edward to sigh at the feeling of being completely filled and spent.

Edward slows his movements and eventually stills with Adewale inside him. He opens his eyes and blinks at Adewale with a blissful smile on his face. Edward leans forward—Adewale meeting him halfway—and they kiss, lips moving soft and gentle together. They pull apart after a few minutes and simply gaze at each other, Adewale stroking Edward’s hair and Edward’s hands running across Adewale’s damp skin. They sigh, content, and Edward opens his mouth to ask Adewale to stay with him tonight when someone begins pounding in his door.

_“Captain! Spanish Frigate ahead and engaging!”_

Edward groans, closing his eyes and running his hands down his sweaty face. “Fucking Christ.”

Adewale laughs, a deep and throaty sound. “At least we got to finish this time.”


End file.
